Fight for my Life
by NightFury808
Summary: Rushkit is just a tiny kit with a huge prophecy weighing her down...When her own clan abandoned her, RiverClan takes her in where she begins a battle to unravel this mystery...
1. Prophecy, Abandonment, Discovery

**BTW, I think that whenever a bad prophecy is foretold, I think the bad guys do everything in their power to try and stop it, leading to the prophecy actually happening. STUPID!**

**3 POV's for this chapter – Rushkit, Flashpaw, and Springflower**

Fight for my Life

Name? Rushkit.

Appearance? Soft silver and gold fur with a white-tipped tail.

Position in ThunderClan? Tiny kit fighting for my life.

Why?

How am I supposed to know? I'm 1 moon old!

* * * * *

My name is, well, Rushkit. My mother is Springflower in ThunderClan. I have a brother and a sister - Thornkit and Sweetkit. Thornkit is too wild, and Sweetkit is too boring. Mother said I was just right. But, I only knew the outside world – and everyone in ThunderClan - for one day before I was thrown out.

It all started the day I opened my eyes. Thornkit and Sweetkit were playing outside. I rushed out to join them.

"Hi!" I squealed, "It's so big outside!"

Right away, I could tell which one was my brother and which one was my sister. Not by scent, but by appearance. Sweetkit looked much softer, and Thornkit looked more…Thornkit.

They looked at me and started to giggle.

"Your eyes…" Thornkit choked.

"What about my eyes?" I asked, hurt. They both had dark green eyes.

"They're…" Sweetkit began.

"Rushkit! Sweetkit! Thornkit! Get over here right now!" Our mother meowed sharply. Was that worry in her voice? Probably scared that I wasn't in the nest.

We all tumbled over to her. Springflower licked Thornkit and Sweetkit on the head; they had opened their eyes yesterday, and she knew they were green. Then she turned to me.

"Rushkit?" She meowed, licking me. "Jayfeather and Moonflight just want to have a look at your eyes…"

I flinched away from Jayfeather. He had cloudy, staring eyes, and he looked pretty creepy, but Moonflight had kind, soft eyes.

She examined me for a couple of seconds, then leaned to murmur in Jayfeather's ear. He sighed and nodded his head. Mother let out a wail.

"No…" She whispered.

Confused, I went back inside the nursery.

Thornkit and Sweetkit where rolling around in the nest. When I came in, they started to snicker.

"Ok, what's wrong with my eyes?" I snarled, "I wanna know, and I wanna know now."

"They're so…colorful!" gasped Thornkit.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"One eye is blue, and the other is…rainbowy." Sweetkit explained.

"Rushkit," my mother called, "Come Rushkit."

"Rushkit, go with Brightleap," she meowed softly, "you're going on an adventure!"

"Ok." I squeaked. I rubbed against her. "Bye! See you soon!" I squealed before tumbling after Brightleap. She picked me up and I watched the clan dissolve into the trees.

Little did I know that that was the last time I would see my clan for many moons.

* * * * *

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as she set me down.

"I'm going to go hunting while you wait here." She replied. With that she bounded into the wood.

I waited for so long, the moon went down.

"Brightleap? Where are you Brightleap?" I squeaked, running in circles. "Where are you? This isn't an adventure anymore! I wanna go home!"

Suddenly, I saw some eyes in the bush across the river.

"Brightleap? Is that you?" I squeaked, inching over.

An apprentice stepped out of the bush. She wasn't from ThunderClan, she smelled like fish and her pelt was long and slick, not short and bristly like ours. Her fur was pale, with dark flecks on her back.

"No, I'm not Brightleap," she meowed gently. "I'm Flashpaw. I'm going to take you to my clan."

"Ok." I whimpered, burying my face in her fur.

* * * * *

**Springflower's POV**

I watched as Brightleap carried my daughter into the woods. Why did it have to be Rushkit? The prophecy…

_The one with the rainbow eye will have the power and the choice to either heal or defeat the clan._

Not wanting to have the kit defeat the clan, Jayfeather ordered the kit taken out into the forest to die.

"It's the only way to protect us." He meowed.

"Only way?!" I had snarled. "That's my daughter! She wouldn't harm a butterfly! And the prophecy foretold that she could heal the clans as well!"

"I'm sorry Springflower, but I agree with Jayfeather." Moonflight put in quietly. "She will have the power. Us throwing her out might be for the best."

"For the best?" I whirled around in disbelief. "My kit will have the power to heal us, and you just –"

"Or the power to destroy." Jayfeather reminded her. "I'm sorry Springflower, but she's gone."

I turned to the place where the forest had swallowed the two of them up. "Rushkit…" I murmered.

* * * * *

Ok, this ThunderClan kit thinks she's on an adventure, but her own clan abandoned her! So now what do I do with her? She wouldn't be accepted back to her clan, and the warrior code states I can't abandon a kit in need…

I gently picked her up. StarClan, she smelled like those ThunderClan! Trying not to gag, I carried her back to my camp.

* * * * *

"Flashpaw! Where have you been?" Reedwhisker called sharply. "We returned to camp after that hunting patrol ages ago! At least you got some good prey," he nodded to Rushkit. "Go drop that on the pile."

I set her down gently. "You may notice that this is breathing and it is a ThunderClan kit."

"Holy StarClan! Where did you find it?" He meowed.

"It was abandoned. That warrior – Brightleap – abandoned it by the river."

"Take it to the nursery. I'll inform Minnowstar."

* * * * *

I woke up in a nursery – I could tell because it smelled like milk. I was lying next to someone; it wasn't my mother.

"Rushkit," someone whispered. "Rushkit, go back to sleep."

"No," I protested, squirming. "I need to go back home."

I heard that someone laugh softly. "Rushkit, you _are _home."

"No!" I squealed. "ThunderClan…Springflower! My mom! I told her I'd be back! And Thornkit and Sweetkit…"

"Rushkit, you must have had a bad dream. I'm your mother, Pebbleflower. And your brother and sister are Fishkit and Dapplekit. You are home. Your home in RiverClan."

*** * * * means a POV change. There are 2 POVs – Rushkit and Flashpaw.**

*** * * means a time flash.**

**Stormstar205**

**If you want to see pics of Sweetkit, Thornkit, Fishkit, Dapplekit, and Rushkit, go to ****.com/quiz/bvX_Dfd/Read-this-if-you-know-who-Stormstar205-is**

**Stormstar205**


	2. I'm RiverClan now, so get away from me!

Chapter 2

**So sorry! If you wanna see those pics, go 2 quibblo on Google. Look up, in the upper righthand corner, "DaughterOfAthena" under users. Scroll down and take the "Read this if you know who Stormstar205 is!" quiz.**

**THNX!**

**Stormstar205**

Prisoner.

Captive.

Held against my will.

Some words that described the situation I was in now.

The geese-head RiverClan wouldn't let me go back home. They trained me like their RiverClan born apprentice – teaching me how to fish, swim, and telling me how terrible ThunderClan is.

My pelt is slick and glossy now, probably from eating all that fish. And I think they're getting to my head; I really think as ThunderClan as my enemies.

But I haven't forgotten my mother and my siblings - Springflower, and Thornkit and Sweetkit. They were probably apprenticed as well.

But I still remember my enemies - Brightleap, Jayfeather, all the traitors that banished me from the clan.

If I meet them in battle, I won't go easy.

So, tonight is my first Gathering as an apprentice. I raced to Fourtrees with my mentor, Otterpelt, and the warriors that found me by the stream, Flashstreak.

As we neared the trees, I scented a familiar scent on the wind – ThunderClan. I snarled under my breath, Jayfeather and Brightleap flashing through my mind.

"Truce," Flashstreak reminded me gently. "Don't forget Shinepaw, The Gathering is held under a truce."

Oh, I forgot to tell you. They changed my name to Shinepaw when I was apprenticed. Now, hopefully, Springflower and my siblings won't be able to recognize me.

I still miss my name, Rushkit. But Shinepaw is ok, and it marks the start of my life in RiverClan.

As I waited for all the clans to arrive, I heard someone gasp behind me. "Rushpaw? Is that you?"

_Here we go…_ I thought to myself.

I turned slowly, making it clear I was RiverClan. "Who?" I asked.

"Thornpaw! I found her! I found Rushpaw!" Sweetpaw gushed. Soon, my brother was standing next to her.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously.

"C'mon Rushpaw, it's me, Thornpaw! And your sister, Sweetpaw! We're your brother and sister!" Thornpaw tried to explain.

"You've got the wrong cat. My name is Shinepaw. And Fishpaw is my brother and Dapplepaw is my sister." I meowed. I felt Fishpaw and Dapplepaw on my side, looking at my true brother and sister.

"Rushpaw!" My mother hurried up to me. "Rushpaw, is that you?"

"No!" I snarled, backing up. "My name is Shinepaw, and I am a RiverClan cat!"

"Rushpaw, just come back to ThunderClan with us," she soothed. "We'll take you back."

"I'm afraid you do have the wrong cat." Minnowstar came up behind me. "This is Pebbleflower's wonderful kit, Shinepaw. And these are her siblings, Fishpaw and Dapplepaw. She is a wonderful apprentice."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you lost your sister but I'm not her." I hissed. I whirled around and hurried to find Flashstreak and Otterpelt, leaving them standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

"We are sad to announce that Springflower's kit, Rushkit, has disappeared. She was loved and hopes she has found a place in StarClan." She began.

I snorted. _Loved?! I was banished after a day! Fat chance on StarClan, I'm right here. _ I thought silently.

"Her siblings have been made apprentices. We welcome Thornpaw and Sweetpaw as apprentices of ThunderClan!"

As everyone yowled their welcome, Springflower leaned over to breath in my ear.

"Why aren't you cheering? They are your siblings?" she breathed. This was sooo annoying; she had been doing this throughout Fawnstar's report.

"Why should I?" I grumbled.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." She breathed.

"No, you're not my mother! Pebbleflower is! Beside, she was more of a mother to me. You let them throw me out! You didn't even try to fight!"

With that, I whirled around and scooted to find Flashstreak.

* * * * *

"Shinepaw! What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Sorry. Springflower was being so annoying." She apologized.

"Well shush. It's Minnowstar turn to speak." I hissed, turning my attention to Minnowstar, standing on the Great Rock.

"We are pleased to announce that Pebbleflower's kits have been apprenticed. Shinepaw, Dapplepaw, and Fishpaw!"

"Fishpaw! Dapplepaw! Shinepaw!" Everyone chanted out.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Fawnstar yowled. All was silent, then…

"I do!"

Everyone turned to see Sweetpaw stand up.

_What are you doing? _ I thought.

"My sister, Rushkit, isn't dead." She meowed softly. "She's in RiverClan."


	3. Now I know, so feel my claws!

Chapter 3

"WHAT?!?" Everyone at the Gathering screamed.

Sweetpaw flinched. "Fawnstar, remember when you ordered us to return Splashheart to RiverClan after got stuck in that tree?"

Fawnstar rolled her eyes. "How could I forget? Stupid furball."

"Well, when we returned him, there were a group of kits playing outside. Those kits were Dapplepaw, Fishpaw and Shinepaw. Only, they didn't call her Shinekit. They called her Rushkit. And now, there isn't an apprentice named Rushpaw." She meowed slowly.

"Oh no!" I muttered to Shinepaw. "I forgot to tell you, your sister was in the camp!"

"Thanks for bringing it up." Shinepaw hissed back.

"My sister, that disappeared from the ThunderClan camp, is a RiverClan now!" Thornpaw backed Sweetpaw up. "And ThunderClan wants her back!"

"No, they don't!" I yowled.

Everyone turned to look at me, the RiverClan warrior that had spoken out.

"Yes, Flashstreak?" Thornpaw meowed icily.

"She was abandoned!" I shrieked to everyone. "Rushkit was abandoned by the river by the warriors Brightleap!"

Everyone started to murmur. I caught sight of Brightleap backing out of the clearing.

"And how can you prove this?" Fawnstar meowed. "Maybe she was taking the kit to safety."

"I have proof." I meowed. "Would a warrior take a newborn kit to the border river, and leave it there for hours without warmth or food? If there had been an attack, I would have heard it! I sat there for hours, waiting for Brightleap to come back! She didn't so I took the kit. Rushkit was abandoned!"

Shinepaw turned to the assembly of ThunderClan cats. "So be it." She hissed. "I now know what happened the day I opened my eyes. If I meet any of you in battle, I won't go easy."

With that, Minnowstar lead the assembly of RiverClan cats out the clearing.

* * * * *

I felt betrayed. After all this time, I thought I had been banished. But now I knew. I was abandoned.

Banished is one thing. Banished is when they throw you out for something you had done. I thought that there was something wrong with me in ThunderClan, so then they brought me to RiverClan. But I was wrong.

Abandonment. Not wanted. I wasn't wanted? Why? Springflower, Thornpaw, and Sweetpaw sounded like they wanted me back a lot.

Were they telling me the whole story?

* * * * *

_**Springflower's POV**_

Why couldn't I tell her the truth? She doesn't know the reason she was abandoned. She holds a great prophecy on her shoulders, but she doesn't know about it.

_The one with the rainbow eye will have the power and the choice to either heal or defeat the clan._

She has the rainbow eye. In our time of need, she may be our only hope. But now, she absolutely hates us. Now, ThunderClan is her sworn enemy.

Jayfeather thought she would destroy us. I thought differently the day she was thrown out, but now I believe him. She might have helped before, but now? Would she really heal her sworn enemy?

* * * * *

"Shinepaw!"

I snapped out of my daze. I saw the silver fish flash between my paws before it was gone.

I turned towards my mentor. "I'm sorry Otterpelt." I meowed honestly.

"Sorry doesn't fill bellies. What's wrong with you today? You're missing every fish, and that one pretty much threw itself into your paws."

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Otterpelt came to stand next to me. "It's the Gathering, isn't it?" He meowed softly.

"I thought I was banished." I meowed bitterly. "But abandoned? Why didn't they want me?"

He sighed. "I don't know Shinepaw. But you will always have a place in RiverClan."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"You what?!" Everyone screeched.

Lillyfur nodded. "Shinepaw, you were banished just for that reason."

I stared at her. I had a prophecy weighing me down from the moment I was born?

_The one with the rainbow eye will have the power and the choice to either heal or defeat the clan._

"Moonflight was chattering aimlessly with Kestrelflight and Duskpebble." She had told everyone. "About the one with the prophecy about the rainbow eye. It must be a connection with Shinepaw. Her eye is the color of the rainbow!"

So that's the reason ThunderClan threw me out. They didn't want to cope with a cat with such a large prophecy, so they abandoned me.

ThunderClan is my sworn enemy now. Nothing will hold me back in battle.


	4. Battle with WindClan!

Chapter 4

"Battle on the WindClan border!!" Flowerpetal yowled, racing into the camp.

Everyone's head snapped out. "What happened?" Troutfur called out.

"We met a WindClan hunting patrol, right as they killed a rabbit on our side of the border. And they denied it, even though they pretty much killed it right under our whiskers!" Flowerpetal panted. "We're overpowered! Send a patrol!"

"Flashstreak, Volefur, Reedpelt, Moonclaw, Otterpelt, Poolripple, Shinepaw, and Dapplepaw!" Minnowstar yowled. "Go help the border patrol."

I leaped up and flexed my claws. My first real battle!

Otterpelt came up next to me. "Are you ready Shinepaw?"

"You bet!" I meowed.

We leaped over the river and raced towards the border. Already I could smell the blood in the air, and hear the screeches of cats in pain.

Dapplepaw came to run next to me. "Aren't you nervous?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Not one bit." It was true. It felt like I had endless energy, like I could rip apart anyone at will.

And it was true. Fighting side-by-side, Dapplepaw and I ripped apart anyone in our path.

As we sent the patrol back to the hills, I saw Splashpaw, one of our newest apprentices, battling with Gorsewhisker, an extremely experienced warrior. There was no way Splashpaw could take him down herself.

"I'm going to help Splashpaw!" I hissed. Dapplepaw nodded and went to take down one last warrior.

But, as I raced over to help the weakening Splashpaw, she miraculously drove the warrior off. As I skidded to a halt by a nearby bush, something lunged out and grabbed me. I tried to yowl, but I hit my head on a branch, and everything went dark.

* * * * *

(Dapplepaw's POV)

I sliced open the warrior's nose, sending him back to the hills, screaming. WindClan was outnumbered, and they knew it.

"WindClan! Retreat!" Badgerfang, the WindClan deputy screeched. Immediately, all the WindClan warriors slipped from our claws and raced towards the highlands.

"Yeah, that's right, run!" Lifepaw yowled, chasing some apprentice back over the border.

"Lifepaw, don't overdo it," I scolded the younger apprenctice. "They'll be back."

"Right." He meowed.

"Hey, have you seen Shinepaw?" Splashpaw panted, running up.

"Wasn't she battling Gorsewhisker with you?" Lifepaw asked worridly. All of the apprentices knew that Lifepaw had a huge crush on Shinepaw.

"Well, Gorsewhisker went wailing back to the hills, but right after that, I though I heard something in the bush behind me," Spashpaw began, "so I went to investigate. The whole place reeked of ThunderClan. And I noticed some light brown tabby fur on a branch. It smelled like… Springflower, was it? Shinepaw's true mother?"

We all nodded.

"Well, the whole place reeked of that scent. It smelled like she was waiting there for hours. And the scent was mingled with Shinepaw's. You know what I think?"

She started to shake.

"Shinepaw was catnapped!"

* * * * *

I woke up in a mossy nest. _Gross, _I thought, wrinkling my nose at the smell. _Give me my nest by the river any day. I won't get the smell out of my fur for another moon!_

"Rushpaw?" A silvery voice called. "Rushpaw, are you ok?"

I looked up to see the face of an apprentice. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for training!"

"Wha…" I meowed tiredly. "Where am I?"

"C'mon! It's just a normal day in THUNDERCLAN!"

**Oooh, notice how I said ThunderClan!**

**So sorry for not updating in a while. But, school's over in 2 months, then I'll be able to write all I want!**

**Pls take the poll on my profile to decide Shinepaw's/Rushpaw's warrior name!**

**THNX SO MUCH!**

**Stormstar205**

**PS – I wouldn't hurt to review… pls press that button!**


	5. Catnapped!

**Ok, hi. I just noticed that my page breaks are not showing. Sorry for the confusion, so I will change them from now on. 5 WARRIORZ means that is a POV change – 3 is a time flash.**

**Here's…**

Chapter 5

(Dapplepaw's POV)

"…The place completely REEKED of ThunderClan, and Springflower's light tabby fur was everywhere. And I swear by StarClan I saw Shinepaw being dragged though the bush!"

My voice shook as I stood atop the Grassrock. Shocked voices ran around me, an especially shocked voice coming from Pebbleflower.

"So, when do we retrieve her?" Called Fishpaw, "We want her back!"

All the gathered cats took up the call. "We want her back! We want her back!"

"And I promise you, we will return her to her rightful clan!" Minnowstar yowled, "but too many cats have received injuries during the fight, and going to ThunderClan would require us going through either WindClan or ShadowClan territory. At the moment, we can't risk that."

"Or I could go with you." Amberpool, Lilyfur's apprentice, meowed quietly.

We all looked at her. "I need to visit Moonflight and Jayfeather anyways. We're out of tansy."

"Ok, Amberpool, take Fishpaw, Dapplepaw, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker to ThunderClan territory. Do NOT start any fights. Our mission is to protect Amberpool until we recover Shinepaw."

We nodded.

"Very good. Good luck, and may StarClan light your path."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIOZ**

"Why do I have to do it this way?" I moaned as the mouse slipped through my paws. "I can to it way better if –"

"Rushpaw, I am your mentor, and you will do as you're told!" Vineclaws, my "mentor", snapped at me.

"Fine." I huffed. Locating a mouse in the foliage, I slid my paws over the moss, _something I would do back home, _I though miserably. I paused for a moment, then lashed out my paw, like I was scooping a fish out of the water. The mouse flew in the air, and I killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

I turned to face Vineclaws with a smug look on my face.

"Guess I was wrong about your technique." He said with a grin on his face. "Let's see if you can get more!"

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"I'm really proud of you," Vineclaws said as I proudly carried four mice and a water vole back to camp. "You hunt just like a RiverClan apprentice."

I bit back the urge to snap at him, telling him that I was. But, I didn't want to make a scene, so I kept quiet.

As I padded into the stone hollow, the ThunderClan camp, there seemed to be a lot of commotion.

"H-hey, what's going on?" I asked Nimblefoot, a WindClan warrior that had transferred to ThunderClan when she had felt that the open moor and running for rabbits wasn't right for her.

"The RiverClan medicine apprentice is here with warrior escorts!" he whispered exitedly.

_Amberpool! _I thought with relief. _They've come to get me!_

"Hello Amberpool. What brings you to the ThunderClan camp?" Fawnstar asked coolly.

"We've come looking for our missing apprentice, Shinepaw." Amberpool meowed respectfully. "And don't try to hide her. I know she's here. I smell her."

_I take back all I say about Amberpool's sense of smell! _I thought joyfully. Before, I would get a tiny scratch and she would treat it the heartbeat I padded into the camp. I'd always whine when she treated my scratch.

"She is out on a _hunting assessment_." Fawnstar said, swishing her tail. In an instant, I was swept out of the camp, dragged against my will, and dropped in a badger set.

"Now, you be good or the roof will fall in on you." My capturer snarled. He then left.

The rotting smell was chocking, so I tried to breath through my teeth. _Please, Amberpool, PLEASE come and save me…_

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

_Damn it, where'd thay take her? _I cursed silently. I could tell that she had been whipped out of the camp, but to where? I had made sure that I had sniffed out every possible escape route _before_ making myself clear that I was on enemy territory.

_C'mon. Your sense of smell has never let you down. _My inner voice whispered.

I concentrated hard, smelling out for Shinepaw's faint scent trail. Out of the camp, round a bush, up the ravine, towards… a badger set!

"Thanks for all your help, but we're hot on her trail!" I called, racing for the entrance.

I raced to the badger set, her scent getting stronger with every pawstep. I finally skidded to a halt by an old badger set, where Shinepaw was screaming, "get me out of this rat hole!"

"Rippletail, Reedwhisker, pull her out," I ordered.

Soon, Shinepaw was standing on firm ground, shaking the dirt and mud from her fur.

But before we could make a run for it, a ThunderClan patrol surrounded us.

"Freeze if you want to leave alive!" Someone snarled.

I slid out my claws. "I'm not afraid to fight!" I spat.

"Wait!"

We all spun around to see Fawnstar. "Let the apprentice choose where her loyalty lies."  
Springflower shouldered her way through the crowd. "Rushpaw, stay with us! I'm sorry that they took you as a kit, but I'll make it up to you!" She pleaded.

"Shinepaw, your friends! Siblings! You've lived in RiverClan your whole life! Stay with us!" I called.

Shinepaw bit her lip. "I choose…"

**Oooo, I put a cliffy! :D**

**So, next chapter I reveal her warrior name, but I'm not sure what it is yet! I have an idea I might use, thanks to a previous poll. But, in the meantime, take the poll on my profile and review on my story!**

**THNX!**

**Stormstar205**


	6. Death

**The people of the world have spoken! **_**Rush**_**paw now faces some more hard decisions. Overall, the Rushpaw names won, but after taking careful consideration from another poll, I have decided to put a little twist.**

**So, without further ado, here's…**

Chapter 6

"…I chose…RiverClan."

Springflower let out a wail when I made my decision to stay with the clan that had saved me at birth.

I went over to stand by Amberpool.

"Rushpaw! How could you leave me and your siblings?" Springflower wailed.

"I could never live in a clan with double-crossing betrayers."(**A/N : Thanks to Loststream for this phrase!)** I meowed coldly. I turned to Amberpool. "Let's go home."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"Shinepaw! You're back!" My two siblings squealed as a padded into camp.

"Yup!" I meowed. "I'm back for good."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"You want to change your name to Rushpaw?" Minnowstar meowed, baffled. "Why?"

"Well, my loyalty lies with RiverClan, the cats who saved me and gave me shelter," I started. "But, part of me doesn't really want to forget my ThunderClan ancestry."

Minnowstar stared at me for a long time before replying, "I can respect that."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"Help us! ThunderClan will be torn apart if you don't!"

Minnowstar looked down at Lightningfur as he pleaded for us, RiverClan, to save my arch nemesis, ThunderClan. WHAT were they thinking?

"…Amberpool and Rushpaw," Minnowstar decided.

I gaped. Minnowstar knew that ThunderClan were my sworn enemies. I followed Amberpool out of the camp, scowling.

Minnowstar padded up beside me. "The prophecy…" she hissed.

I stiffened. "What?"

"_The one with the rainbow eye will have the power and the choice to either heal or defeat the clan," _she hissed

"Defeat or heal…" I meowed softly.

With that in mind, I followed Amberpool and Lightningfur to the ThunderClan camp.

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"What's wrong with them?" Dewfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, fretted. I rolled my eyes, though making sure none of the cats saw me. I think they were too sick to care. They had the Twisted Disease. (**A/N : Read my other story, Doomed or Destined?, for details) **It could be deadly if it spread, but it looked like a minor case to me. How do I know? I had it when I was a kit. I nearly died, but luckily Dreamspirit, Lilyfur's mentor, saved me. She had died right before I became an apprentice.

"I think Lilyfur might've mentioned herbs to help..." Amberpool murmured.

"I've tried yarrow for the sore stomach, and honey and lavender for the sore throat. But nothing seems to be working." Woodpaw, Dewfeather's apprentice, meowed from deeper in the den.

I once again rolled my eyes. Didn't these cats know of Thrushfeather and Poppywind, their famous medicine cats that saved them from destruction? Probably to worried to think straight.

"What do we do?" Dewfeather fretted.

"Honey and Dried Ferns," I said automatically.

Woodpaw looked at me strangely. "Dried Ferns. What in StarClan are those?"

"Well, one day I was walking through the grassy part of our territory…"

With that, I launched into a crazy story, with the two feather-brained medicine cats staring at me.

"…And so, go find the Dried Ferns, bring them here, mix them with honey, and give it to the cats!" I concluded.

"You heard her, go get it!" Dewfeather snapped to Woodpaw.

"Fine, fine, but I still think it looks like coltsfoot…" Woodpaw grumbled, heading out into the forest.

As soon as Dewfeather headed into her den, Amberpool started at me. "Dried Ferns? Really?" She meowed.

I shrugged. "Whatever sends that mouse-brained apprentice looking for coltsfoot helps me."

"Remember, heal or defeat," She warned, before turning to go find Dewfeather.

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw, it's Springflower!"

Dewfeather dragged a limp Springflower towards the medicine cat's den, while I looked on with a horrified look on my face. I sprinted towards the den.

"Stay out!" Dewfeather snapped. "We don't need you sick as well! Your Dried Ferns aren't working!"

It was true. The coltsfoot had absolutely no effect on the sick cats, but I had deliberately chosen not to tell them about the eucalyptus trees.

"It's my choice!" I had hissed to Amberpool, while she was forced to watch this clan suffer. "I'll tell them when I feel like it."

I most defiantly felt like it now, but there was nothing anyone could do for Springflower.

As she took her last breaths, she turned to me and rasped, "Take care of your siblings. They need you…"

And with that, she was gone.

**Ok, I have made a new poll on my profile, so pls take it!**

**Stormstar205**


	7. Death Makes a second comeback

**HI EVERYBODY! I'M NOT DEAD! YAYZ! But, unfortunately, I have developed a bad case of writers block. So, this shall be the last chapter of Fight for My Life. **Wails** But, this is a very eventful chapter, and most of you will hate me by the end. I HAVE FOUND PICTURES FOR MOST OF THE CATS! Go to mi profile for more info…**

**(Mi new name!) XxSenritsuNoTenshixX**

Chapter 6

I watched as the six elders of ThunderClan kicked dirt over my dead mother, burying her forever.

"It's not your fault," I muttered fiercely. "She died because she was too weak."

But deep down, I knew that if I had given the cure for this deadly sickness, Springflower would still be alive right now.

"Don't worry, youngster," Foxleap wheezed. "She lived a long, happy life."

"That's right," Dovewing, granddaughter of the Legendary Firestar, meowed. "I remember, when I was a young warrior, she would always pester me to let me take her into the forest. She was a lively one…"

After burying the bodies, the elders quietly ducked their heads, saying their last prayers, before silently departing back to camp.

A gentle breeze tickled my fur, and I caught a whiff of Springflower's scent.

"Springflower?" I mewed timidly.

But there was no one there.

I sighed and turned back to return with the elders back to camp. My mind was made up.

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"So, chew these leaves up, then spit out the pulp and feed them to the cats." I said halfheartedly to the medicine cat apprentice.

"Ok." Woodpaw spat, sending me a venomous look.

I sighed. It had been three sunrises since I confessed in front of the whole ThunderClan camp. Now, I was getting dark looks from everyone around the ThunderClan camp. Even the kits were giving me wary looks.

"Rushpaw?" Amberpool called. "We're going back to RiverClan!"

"THANK STARCLAN!" I yowled at the top of my lungs. Every cat around me either jumped in fright or hissed at my sudden outburst.

"For StarClan's sake, be quiet!" Amberpool hissed. "C'mon, we're leaving now."

I headed for the annoying thorn tunnel, a new spring in my step. After a long moon, I was finally leaving this death hole!

Dewfeather and Woodpaw met us at the thorn tunnel.

"Thank you for all you have done," Dewfeather meowed sincerely. "Without you, many more would have been lost."

"No chiz…" Woodpaw mumbled under his breath.

I felt a thorn stab my heart. Even though his mood was crummy, I could tell he was still grieving for the two kits, Flashkit and Vinekit, three apprentices, Brushpaw, Elderpaw, and Lavenderpaw, one warrior, Splotchfur, and one elder, Bumblebee, that had died due to the raging disease. Luckily, we had treated it before it had spread, and none of the cats were falling ill.

"Your welcome," Amberpool meowed. "May StarClan light your path…"

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"I, Minnowstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The setting sun blazed overhead as I spoke the two words that would now make me a full warrior of RiverClan;

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rushflower. StarClan honors your strength and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Minnowstar rested her muzzle on my shoulder, and in turn I licked her shoulder before retreating, listening to RiverClan chanting my name.

"Way to go, Rushflower!" My sister, Dappleheart, meowed, coming over to me. "I guess that extra training paid off!"

I nodded. Because I had been away for a moon, Dappleheart and Fishclaw had earned their warrior names a whole moon ahead of me. So, I had trained for a half-moon with my sister and brother, and had now earned my warrior name.

And I know that the name Rushflower is an unusual one, but I had asked Minnowstar to let that be my name in honor of my late mother. She had instantly agreed.

"Tonight, Rushflower will keep her silent vigil," Minnowstar announced.

I nodded, before padding over to the reeds guarding the camp and sat down, wrapping my tail over my paws. Soon, every cat went to sleep, and I sat in the dark, listening to the river gurgling over the rocks.

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

The reeds crunched.

I snapped to attention and immediately go to my paws. "Who's there?" I called.

There was no answer. I drew in a breath. The air smelled the same; the river water, the reeds, the woody ferns, the fre-

Ferns in the middle of RiverClan?

I tried to keep myself calm as I crept through the reeds, making sure I didn't stray far from the camp. The farther I got from the camp, the more the woodsy smell increased. Soon, I caught sight of a ginger tail poking out of the reeds, and a pair of black tabby ears as well. I recognized them immediately – Flamerush and Nightfire, the best fighters from ThunderClan!

"Attack!" I screeched loud enough for the whole clan to hear me, then barreled into an apprentice, whom I recognized as Ghostpaw. With a grunt, he fell over, giving me time to grip his shoulders and rake my claws down his side.

Ghostpaw shrieked in agony, so I reluctantly released him and watched him bolt through the forest of reeds.

By now, my clan mates had woken up, and they were yowling furiously, attacking with their claws and teeth. We had the upper hand fighting in the reeds, but the ThunderClan cats were more nimble and quick.

A new warrior flew at me, and I just had enough time to dodge, raking my claws down his side as he flew past. I heard him shriek in pain, and I gave a slight smirk. ThunderClan cats cry so easily.

Nightfire was suddenly in front of me. I hissed in surprise and started to retreat, pawstep by pawstep. I could see that this fight was now defiantly in our favor because of the lack of warriors that the ThunderClan troop had brought for this invasion. Why they were invading was still a complete mystery to me…

"Why are you here?" I hissed venomously.

"We're here for you," She replied, advancing on me slowly.

"Look, you're not taking me back to your camp and holding me hos-"

"That's not what we were thinking."

I hissed in surprise. "Then what?" I spat.

"Dewfeather and Woodpaw returned from the Moonpool this morning," she meowed, still advancing on me, slowly, slowly. "They had a vision of a cat killing out our clan. That cat was you."

I gasped in surprise. "What are you going to do to me?" I hissed.

"This."

With a furious caterwaul, she sprang up and we tussled on the ground, lashing out, raking the other, biting furiously.

She suddenly had me pinned.

I screwed up my eyes and waited for the last blow. But right before she lashed out, I heard a distraught wail. My eyes flew open to see an outline of Springflower.

"Mom?" I mewed hoarsely.

She looked like she had seen her kits die (which was happening right before her eyes)– completely distraught.

One last thought raced through my head. _I've tried so hard to fight for my life. But has whatever I've done all been in vain?_

Before I could think about it any more, I felt a hard blow to the back of my neck, and everything went black.

**WAAAAHHHH! **sniffs** im super sorry! Poor Springflower! But, this is the last chapter of Fight for My Life. A shoutout to all my reviewers – **

**Whirlwind-44**

**allygirl56**

**Darkness of the Eclipse**

**waitingforspring**

**PinkRhinosLoveJabberwockies**

**umi sennyo**

**Cullendaughter45**

**The Lost Warrior**

**Shy Summer Wind**

**Shannonisawsum**

**Aerafiel**

**You guys really kept this story alive, and I luv u guys! RUSHFLOWER PLUSHIES FOR ALL! **

**There will be an epilogue, so check back!**

**Bi for now,**

**XxSenritsuNoTenshixX**


	8. Epilogue

**Here is the final installment!**

**Oh, and if ur wondering what happened to Jayfeather and Moonflight, Jayfeather died of old age, and Moonflight was killed in some raid that went through mi mind.**

Epilogue

Once I got over the fact that I was dead, StarClan was pretty sweet.

When I opened my eyes, Springflower was standing above me, and I instantly knew I was dead. Oh, sure, I cried for a while, but when I was done, she led me to the StarClan "camp".

I met my Springflower's parents, my grandmother and grandfather, Lightheart and Hawkshadow, and Pebbleflower's parents, my other grandparents, Mistcloud and Reedfang. I met my Springflower's brother and sister, Bushtail and Skysong, and Pebbleflower's two brothers, Driftkit (who had died of greencough), and Ripplemask.

But what Nightfire said still bugged me, even as a spirit of StarClan.

_Dewfeather and Woodpaw returned from the Moonpool this morning. They had a vision of a cat killing out clan. That cat was you._

Uh, if you hadn't noticed by now, I was dead. Which means that ThunderClan was safe – I couldn't hurt them, even if I wanted to, WHICH I didn't.

So why did I still have this uneasy feeling?

**FOUR MOONS IN STARCLAN LATER…**

Tonight was the night of the half-moon. And, to tell you the truth, I was looking forward to it.

You see, the StarClan council, the four founders of the clans, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar, choose who will enter the dreams. Sometimes, they would send multiple cats, but most of the time they would send just one. Their purpose was to send warnings or notes of the future, though we usually weren't allowed to "give it to them straight".

I've only done it once before, a half-moon after I had died. I went to Amberpool and told her to tell Pebbleflower, Sweetbriar, Thornfang, Dappleheart, and Fishclaw to tell them that I loved them and that RiverClan was still the number one clan in the forest, whether I was with them or not. I watched their reactions from the sky. It was pretty funny.

But now, there was no funny business. ThunderClan was dying from a new wind of Twisted Disease. Thornfang and Sweetbriar had fled to the safety of RiverClan without contracting the disease. The rest of the clan hadn't been so lucky. They suffered dying a slow, long, painful death.

To make a long story short, it was pretty disgusting.

So, I had been given the task of telling Woodchip (Dewfeather had died and came up to StarClan) the chance to save or destroy his clan – retreat to RiverClan where they had a cure, or die. I knew that he would obviously choose the 1st option.

I was wrong.

I watched as the medicine cats climbed the hill and looked down into the Moonpool, where the spirits that would share dreams with the cats were waiting.

As the cats bent down to lap at the water, we spirits rose to our sparkly paws and knelt in front of them, reaching into their minds to enter their dreams.

Suddenly I was thrown into a small wooded clearing, with Woodchip slowly waking up, taking in his surroundings. When he recognized me, he let out a furious hiss.

"You?" He snarled at me, springing to his paws. "Why has the killer come to give me a message?"

"I was never the killer," I meowed smoothly. "Just the cat trying to find her place in life."

"Say your message," He spat. "Whether I answer or not…"

I sighed. "Let it be. The plague that ThunderClan suffers from can be easily cured by the RiverClan medicine cats."

I expected him to rejoice and thank me, his clan finally saved.

Boy, was I wrong.

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying to my face?" He hissed. "My vision just waiting to come true?"

I was speechless. I had just sauntered up with a cure to all their problems, and he believes I am _lying_?

"We'll find our cure ourselves," He hissed. "We don't need the help of a ThunderClan outcast!"

With that, he turned and left.

I was dumbstruck. When I finally regained my composure, I whispered into the blackness,

"I was never the killer. I was always you."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

Woodchip and the rest of clan died.

Naturally, Woodchip went to the Dark Forest.

So there you have it, no more ThunderClan!

I am sad. No duh. I mean, I really think that Woodchip took his vision seriously, thinking that I was out to kill his clan. I wasn't, but now look what happened. When I asked Thunderstar why he sent that vision, he merely responded, "I hate to see my clan go, but it was time. You were the right cat, and Woodchip was the right cat as well. He shall never see the light of StarClan, ever."

Now there are only 3 great clans, but I hear that Skystar, leader of SkyClan, is planning a re-birth of old SkyClan…

Our problems are solved. I have been reunited with Springflower and old relatives, Thornbriar and Sweetfang are safe within RiverClan with Fishclaw and Dappleheart, and Woodchip is no more.

I once shot for the moon fighting for my life, but missed. But now, I realize that it's ok, because I have landed among the stars.

This is where I truly belong.

**Da-daaaaaa! Happy ending! Rushflower plushies for all! Thanks to ALL my reviewers, I luv u!**

**Please check out my Hunger Games story, to submit a tribute!**

**Bi for now!**

**XxSenritsuNoTenshixX**


End file.
